You Dirty Rat!
by GoneBonkers
Summary: Just the first part of an old fan fiction i did...Inuyahsa, Sango, Mongoose, and Sakura are just doing what average teenage demons do... Busting each others chops, getting in to fights, and just socializing with great friends.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha grumbled loudly.

"I mean there ain't any more pizza!" Sakura snapped.

"There isn't any more, Saki, isn't!" Sango corrected in a soft voice.

"Eh, whatever Sango, and the name's Sakura not Saki!" Sakura pouted.

"Aw, she's so cute when she pouts!" Mongoose purred.

"Shut up!" Sakura laughed as she playfully punched Mongoose's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Mongoose held back another laugh, "Hey, I can sue you!"

"You can't do that!" Sakura erupted at Mongoose's blunt remark.

"You know Mongoose, for a weasel demon, your kind of stupid…" Sango said looking at Mongoose. Sakura began laughing hysterically. "And you, Sakura, for a wolf demon, you're a little too tame." Sango said looking into Sakura's hazel eyes.

"Tame? What do you mean by, tame?" Sakura asked half offended.

"Well I just mean that you willingly talk, play, and associate with humans." Sango finished her sentence with a slight shrug. Sakura and Mongoose looked befuddled and looked at one another. Then they turned back to Sango. Mongoose opened her mouth to speak but it was as if the words just didn't want to come out. Inuyasha growled silently. Mongoose and Sakura's sensitive ears instantly heard the low growl coming from their comrade.

"What's wrong now?" Sakura said, trying to see what he was watching on the television.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch this show!" Inuyasha didn't turn to look at the trio of girls.

"Connie just stole Michelle's information," Sango blankly stated.

"How long have you been watching it?" Mongoose questioned Sango.

"Some moons." Sango said still staring at the television.

"Ok, some moons… Like we know what that means." Mongoose whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I think that means she's been watching T.V for a while." Sakura said to Mongoose.

"What are you watching?" Mongoose got up to join Inuyasha and Sango at the T.V, Sakura shortly followed. "Uh-oh! This is scary! Is Connie going to try and kill Michelle?" Sakura shivered at the raising intensity. Sakura was obviously interested in the show.

"WHAT MOVIE ARE YOU WATCHING!" Mongoose was now getting fairly annoyed at the gang.

"um, Identity Thief, on channel 45, a Lifetime movie…" Inuyasha sighed as the commercials came back on.

"Ack! Look at the time! I better get home! Bye Saki-" She cut herself off, "I mean Sakura, bye, Inu, bye Mongie!" Sango shouts as she runs out the back door, slamming it on the way out.

"Yeesh, what is up with all her wacko nicknames?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and slightly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked turning to Inuyasha who was now laughing so hard, that he was turning red.

"What's up with the tomato impression?" Mongoose furrowed her brows.

"Mongie!" "Mongie!" he repeated, his own voice filled with amusement.

"Oh, shut up Inuyasha, will you grow up?" She said as if her words were venom. "If it burns, it's working!" Sakura happily said along with the Crest's mouth wash ad. "Holy macaroni! I love that ad!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Holy macaroni? Is that even a word?" Mongoose laughed.

"Hey, don't mess with the best!" Sakura teased as she got up and stood in a fight stance. She curled her fists and put them slightly below her face.

"You dirty rat, you killed my brother, you dirty rat, ooh!" Sakura said in a mocking type of way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy- Don't shot Connie! He's there to help you!" Mongoose began yelling at the Television. Inuyasha scoffs.

"It would be cooler if she is going to kill someone," Inuyasha said coolly.

"How do you know, 'if' Inuyasha, it's not over yet, if she does kill someone, she better make it look like an accident," Sakura said pausing for a breath of air, "but then who would think that a gun shot wound was an accident? Especially since the wound is at that angle… The police will surely call in the Crime Scene Investigators… And in conclusion, they will suspect a homicide," Sakura nodded at her hypothesis.

"Too much CSI, Sakura!" Mongoose whispered.

"Or a suicide," Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Sakura turned around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"I'm just saying that maybe they won't find anything on her committing a homicide, maybe they'll suspect a suicide." Inuyasha said slowly, observing Sakura's facial expression.

"Doubt it." Sakura said stubbornly. Mongoose sighed.

"All of you are obsessed!" Mongoose said haphazardly. Inuyasha and Sakura turned to Mongoose. They looked at her then at each other, then back.

"Yea, we get that a lot…" Inuyasha and Sakura harmonized.

A few moments after the argument ended…

"Wow, Identity Thief was based on a true story?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Mongoose said proudly.

'Why is she proud? Is Mongoose hiding something?' Inuyasha thought himself.


End file.
